The Alliance
The Alliance are a team of people from different earths who come together to fight crime and evil across the multiverse. Current members *JP *Samantha Peyton *Brian O'Connor *Roman Pearce *Tej *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *John Diggle/Spartan *Felicity Smoak *Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog *Dinah Drake/Black Canary *Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific *Laurel Lance/Black Siren *Barry Allen/The Flash *Iris West *Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost *Cisco Ramon/Vibe *Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man *Nora West-Allen/XS *Sherloque Wells *Kara Danvers/Supergirl *Alex Danvers *James Olsen/Guardian *J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter *Querl Dox/Brainiac-5 *Sara Lance/White Canary *Ray Palmer/Atom *Zari Tomaz *Mick Rory/Heat Wave *Nate Heywood/Steel *Charlie *John Constantine *Reed Strucker *Caitlin Strucker *Lauren Strucker *Andy Strucker (temporary enemy; later re-joined the team) *John Proudstar/Thunderbird *Marcos Diaz/Eclipse *Lorna Dane/Polaris (temporary enemy; later re-joined the team) *Clarice Fong/Blink *Clary Fairchild *Isabelle Lightwood *Jace Herondale *Alec Lightwood *Magnus Bane *Simon Lewis *Luke Garroway *Maia Roberts *Matt Murdock/Daredevil *Jessica Jones *Luke Cage *Danny Rand/Iron Fist *Emma Swan *David Nolan *Mary Margaret Blanchard *Regina Mills *Zelena *Henry Mills *Jacinda *Lucy *Killian Jones *Adam Davenport *Bree Davenport *Chase Davenport *Leo "Francis" Dooley *Donald Davenport *Scott McCall *Stiles Stilinski *Liam Dunbar *Malia Tate *Lydia Martin *Alex Wilder *Chase Stein *Karolina Dean *Nico Minoru *Gert Yorkes *Molly Hernandez *Old Lace *Black Bolt *Medusa *Gorgon *Karnak *Triton *Crystal *Cleo Sertori *Rikki Chadwick *Emma Gilbert *Zane Bennett *Lewis McCartney *Tyrone Johnson/Cloak *Tandy Bowen/Dagger *Phil Coulson *Melinda May *Leo Fitz *Jemma Simmons *Daisy Johnson/Quake *Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie *Deke Shaw *Kit Taylor/Kamen Rider Dragon Knight *Len/Kamen Rider Wing Knight *Tony Stark/Iron Man *Steve Rogers/Captain America *Thor *Bruce Banner/Hulk *Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Vision *Sam Wilson/Falcon *James Rhodes/War Machine *Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *T'Challa/Black Panther *Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Harley Quinn *Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang *Chato Santana/El Diablo *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc *Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana *Rick Flag *Jason Scott/Red Ranger *Kimberly Hart/Pink Ranger *Billy Cranston/Blue Ranger *Zack Taylor/Black Ranger *Trini Kwan/Yellow Ranger *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Castiel *Dick Grayson/Robin *Rachel Roth/Raven *Kory Anders/Koriand'r/Starfire *Gar Logan/Beast Boy *Dawn Granger/Dove *Hank Hall/Hawk *Lino Former members *Laurel Lance (Earth-1) (deceased) *Dominic Toretto *Letty Ortiz *Luke Hobbs *Ramsey *Harrison Wells *Joe West *Wally West/Kid Flash *Winn Schott *Mon-El *Maggie Sawyer *Amaya Jiwe/Vixen *Jefferson "Jax" Jackson/Firestorm *Martin Stein/Firestorm *Leo Snart/Citizen Cold *Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Gamora *Drax the Destroyer *Rocket Racoon *Groot *Mantis Allies *The Next Step Dance Studio **Michelle **Emily **Eldon **Thalia **Giselle **James **Riley **West **Sloane **LaTroy **Amanda **Noah **Cierra **Henry **Amy **Richelle **Stephanie **Piper **Skylar **Cassie *Elena *Juno *Frank Castle/The Punisher *Felicia (former enemy) *Peter (former enemy) *Loki (former enemy) *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Valkyrie *Auran *Lance Hunter *David Lieberman/Micro *Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird *Kate Kane/Batwoman *Lucifer Morningstar *Chloe Decker *Dan Espinoza *Ella Lopez *Liv Moore *Black Lightning *Eddie Brock **Venom *Wade Wilson/Deadpool *Kase/Kamen Rider Siren Current enemies *Ruben *Legion of Evil **Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash **Lucifer **Ricardo Diaz/Dragon **Davos **Valentine Morgenstern **Jonathan Morgenstern **Maximus **Carlton Drake/Riot **Rita Repulsa **Wilson Fisk/Kingpin **Benjamin Poindexter **Billy Russo/Jigsaw **Orlin Dwyer/Cicada **Ben Lockwood/Agent Liberty **Mercy Graves **Otis Graves **John McIver/Bushmaster *Longbow Hunters **Red **Silencer **Bear *Inner Circle **Reeva Payge **Esme Frost **Phoebe Frost **Sophie Frost **Rebecca Hoover/Twist **Fade **Bulk *Nuclear Family **Nuclear Mom **Nuclear Biff **Nuclear Sis **Nuclear Dad Former enemies *Loki (turned ally); *Felicia (turned ally); *Peter (turned ally); *Feliciano (in custody). Appearences #''JP Ultimate Alliance.'' #''JP Ultimate Alliance 2.'' Category:Groups